


The captivating void

by Villages_offorests



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka basically betraying Killua AAAAAA, Alluka feels betrayed herself though so, Gen, I didn't want to write this but it happened, I really am, I'm Sorry, Nanika being not so precious and lowkey devious, Short inner monolouge type thing, how tf am i supposed to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villages_offorests/pseuds/Villages_offorests
Summary: In which a girl is jealous of a boy and wants her older brother back. (Though, she does the most terrible thing possible to do so)
Kudos: 1





	The captivating void

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know this is labeled 'Fricking top ten anime betrayals??' In my docs  
> This is inspired by a tiktok I stumbled across about Alluka helping bring Killua back 'home'  
> By Sadiistsam

Darkness.

Alluka was accustomed to the empty, black void of nothing.  
And Nanika seemed to bring that up alot.

Nanika spoke of darkness often, and Alluka never really took any mind. 

But she spoke of a new darkness today.  
One Alluka couldn't help but listen.  
The darkness in Killua Zoldyck. 

Nanika had never mentioned anyone else when speaking of the void.  
But today she noted Killua had it too. 

Alluka waited for her to elaborate, and it was probably the worst decision she'd made in awhile.

"Killua..Love, Killua.. Killua left us. Killua left us for Gon..Only came back when needed help..for Gon.. I love Killua. Killua loves Gon. No time for us anymore..adventures with Gon. Want Killua back. I love Killua. We love Killua."

Alluka froze completely in the middle of the street, the yell of strangers slowly fading as she focused subconsciously on a few words: 

"came back, needed help."

She hadn't thought about it like that. But, it was true, really. Her brother probably would've forgotten all about them if Gon hadn't been injured so badly. 

That made her happy, that Gon was at the verge of death. That wasn't right, she didn't like that feeling.  
But still, it stayed along with the ever growing jealousy of the island boy as Nanika's words slowly clicked in her subconscious mind.  
Killua loves Gon.  
And there's no time for them anymore. Because he's on adventures now, 

with Gon. 

Gon was the problem.

Maybe they needed Killua back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I can't help but feel like as sweet as she is Nanika has some thoughts about the things she's experienced while linked with Alluka and she'll bring it up alot because it's all she really knew how to talk about.  
> I am  
> So sorry for this  
> I mean hell if you want more let me know  
> Thank you for the acknowledgement  
> I love you, I'm proud of you! Spread kindness and have a good day. 💞🌿


End file.
